kahan aisa yaarana
by Cutie pari
Summary: This is for you my Nikki Di...Disha Di (ksarah) pls aap bhi read Karke batana...how was it..This is an os based on two episodes of Cid...All duo readers peep inside...


**_A/n: So my pyari nikki di, this one is just only for you...mujhe bhut deemag larana para tab jake kuch likh payi...guys ye os episode 849 and 850 par based hai...so guys plzzz tell me kaisa laga?_** ** _so we go here..._**

Abhijeet was standing near balcony...he was keeping his hand on both cheek by keeping elbows on cemented wall...he has a beautiful smile on his face ...he was lost in his own world... Actually he was lost in his buddy...and his buddy was his world for him...

He remembered how Daya was requesting from Teja to leave him..how he came in great tension..

 ** _Teja dekh Abhijeet ko chhor de..._**

 ** _Agar use kuch bhi hua na to mai teri_**

 ** _jindgi ek bhayanak sapna bana dunga..._**

He moved inside and saw a smiling picture of daya...he took picture and caresses daya's face ... _tear filled in his eyes..._ Abhi in tear: Agar tu meri jindgi me nhi hota to sayad aaj mai bhi nhi hota mere yaar... _he wiped his tear smilingly..._ he kept it on table again..

Abhijeet pov: Daya ne aaj tak mere liye kya kuch nhi kiya hai...Aaj mai jo bhi hun sirf usi ke vajah se hun..mujhe bhi daya ke liye kuch karna chahiye na ...jisse use khusi mile ...are haan kal to friendship day hai mai mere daya ko kal bhut bara surprise dunga...ek kaam karta hun sabse pahle mai club ki booking karva leta hun...

He hurriedly dialed number: Hello moonshine club...mai cid se sr.inspector Abhijeet bol raha hun...nhi nhi ghabrane jaisi koi baat nhi hai...kal ka club aaj mere naam par book kar lijiye..ok..bye

He in smile: chalo ye kaam to ho gaya..kal to mai daya ke din ko yaadgar bana dunga...

He slept at night with excitement that how would daya react after getting his surprise...

But next day a big arguments happened between duo...they were fighting for their informers...daya also jerked abhijeet's hand and also talk him with in anger... Abhijeet also accused daya as murderer of his informer...at last case got solved but duo didn't speak with each other ..due to guilt perhaps in their eyes...

 ** _In evening Daya's house..._**

 **Daya pov:** Maine aaj abhi se kitni badtameezi se baat ki...usse sabke samne jjhagra kiya maine ...uski to koi galti bhi nhi thi par phir bhi maine kitna rudely behave kiya...mujhe Abhijeet ke ghar jakar use sorry bolna Chahiye...i know i have hurted him...

He left for abhijeet's home...

 ** _In abhijeet's house..._**

Abhijeet was moving to and fro...he was mumbling : mai kitna bara befkuf hun ...aaj mai kahan daya ko surprise dene vala tha aur kahan maine uspe meri khabri ke khoon ka iljam laga diya..kitna bura hun mai..nhi mujhe daya se maafi mangni chahiye par kaise... _he thought..._ idea daya ko aaj mai apna surprise bhi de dunga aur saath me maafi bhi mang lunga..yahi theek hai..

Abhijeet in smile: Abhijeet baboo ab apne chhote saheb ko aapko hi manana hoga...vo to kuch kahega nhi mujhse oolta mooh phoolake baith jaenge saheb... _he shook his head in disappointment..._

He called to club manager: sab kuch ready hai na...ok.. _he heard door bell sound..._ theek hai mai vahan pahunchta hun... _he cut the call and went to open the door..._ He opened the door and became surprise to see daya... _he felt grat sooth in his heart but he maintained serious expression on his face..._ Abhijeet in serious tone: Daya tum yahan..kuch kaam tha kya...

Daya with guilt in his eyes: Abhi mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi..

in the mean time abhijeet's cell started ringing...

Abhijeet whispered: Acp sir ka phone...he connected on his ear...hello sir kuch kaam tha kya...

Acp- nhi Abhijeet bas vo file report kar dena aaj ke case ki bas yahi kahna tha...

Abhijeet nodded: ok sir... _acp cut the call but Abhijeet showed daya that he is still talking with acp sir..._ kya sir khoon...kahan pe hua hai...theek hai sir hum abhi pahunchte hai...

He turned towards daya in very serious expression: daya malad ke ek club me khoon hua hai...hume abhi foren jaana hoga... _daya nodded..._

 ** _In quills..._**

Both were silent and busy was in their own thoughts...

Daya pov: Damn yaar Abhijeet se mai maafi bhi nhi maang paya...vo kitne gusse me hai mujhse

Abhijeet seeing daya with one eyes and thought in his mind: Awww mera pyara dost mujhe sorry bolne ke liye paressan ho raha hai... surprise dekhkar to buddhu ka hos hi ur jaega...

They reached Moonshine club and get down from quills...

Abhijeet: Daya tum tab tak car park karo mai club ke andar jaa raha hun... _daya nodded and Abhijeet smiled in naughtiness..._ After parking the car he moved inside club but he got shocked when he entered because there was only dark...

Daya in confusion:Abhi itna andhera kyu hai yahan..kaha ho tum...koi hai yahan... _suddenly he saw a shadow on stage..._ kaun hai vahan...

A dim focus light fall on shadow and daya became shocked to see Abhijeet... _and after some time all lights get on one by one..._ Daya became extremely surprised...he saw a banner in which "Happy Friendship Day Daya" was written...Each section of room was decorated beautifully with balloons and glister...he was so shocked at that time he didn't know what to do...

Abhijeet in smile( _on mike)-_ Dosto aaj mai aapko ek aise shakhs me milvana chahta hun jisne mujhe jeena sikhaya...jisne mujhe aage badhne ka hausla diya...jisne har kadam par mera saath diya... _tears form in his eyes..._ agar aaj vo nhi hota to sayad jo jo sr. inspector Abhijeet dekh rahe hai vo mai nhi hota...aur vo shakhs koi aur nahi ( _pointing towards daya)_ mera bhai mera yaar daya hai...

Daya got stunned... _tears started flowing from his eyes with happiness...how much he is luck to have Abhijeet be a friend of him..._

Daya just Whispered in tear: abhi...

Abhijeet open his hands for daya and without losing a minute daya rushed on stage and hugged abhijeet tightly... _all people who was present there started clapping for their friendship..._

Abhijeet felt his shoulder were getting wet so he seperate daya and saw that he was crying...

Abhijeet cupping daya's face: kya hua daya tu ro kyu raha hai...tujhe ye surprise acchi nhi lagi kya...

Daya in tears : nhi nhi boss ye surprise to mai jindgi me nhi bhool sakta bas aise hi tumhare gale lag ke rone ka man kiya...

Abhijeet smiled and wiped his tears: aaj rone ka din nhi hai bhai..aaj to ye shaam humari...he again hugged daya and said in his ear" Happy friendship day daya"...

Daya also whispered: Too you mere bhai and they separated...

Daya left from there...

Abhijeet: ise kya hua?...

Abhijeet said to guest: please you enjoy yourself...mai abhi aaya...

Daya was standing on teracce with joining his hand on his chest...and was looking sky... _drops of tear was rolling from his eyes..._ he felt a soft yet strong touch on his shoulder...he wiped his tear and move towards Abhijeet...

He sat down on his knee and hold his both ears: abhi i m sorry...aaj maine tumhare sath bhut bura behave kya..bureau me sabke samne apne ek khabri ke liye tumse jhagra kiya...i m sorry boss( _he was looking down)_

Abhijeet in smile stand daya by holding his shoulder:kya yaar daya...itni chhoti si baat ke liye koi sorry bolta hai kya...infact sorry to mujhe bolna chahiye maine tujhpe khoon ka iljam lagaya tha...

Daya in tears: par vo to ...but abhijeet cut him with: par var..sorry worry kuch nhi ab..aaj humara din hai celebration karne ka to hum wahi karenge ..ok... _daya nodded in smile_

 ** _Logo ko aate hai_**

 ** _Hum najar do magar_**

 ** _Dekho do nahi_**

 ** _Ho juda na khafa_**

 ** _Ai khuda sun meri_**

 ** _Aisa ho nahi_**

 ** _Jaan pe bhi khelenge_**

 ** _Tere liye le lenge sabse dushmani_**

 ** _ye dosti...hum nhi torenge_**

 ** _Torenge dam magar_**

 ** _Tera saath na chhorenge_**

Daya in complain: boss tumne agar mere liye surprise party rakhi thi to mujhe ghar pe daraya kyun

Abhijeet in confusion: maine daraya

Daya : haan nhi to kya...apne gusse vala roop dikhakar...mere to paseene choot rahe the ki ab mai to gaya...

Abhijeet laughed on this and pulled daya's cheek: darata nhi to surprise ka maja kaise aataa vaise tab tu roya kyu tha...

Daya hide his eyes: are mai roya thori tha vo to bas aise hi..

Abhijeet hold his shoulder: mujhse jhoot bolega bhai hun mai tera

Daya in tears: Boss kisine aaj tak mujhe itna special feel nhi karvaya...bachpan ka sapna tha mera koi to hum jaise anath ka birthday celebrate kare... _he smiled painfully..._ birthday to dur ki baat hum to sabke liye bojh the..aur mai to mere maa baap par bhi bijh tha isliye to mujhe kachre me phenk diya... _Abhijeet eyes got filled tear..._ mere jitne bhi dost the orphanage ke bahar unke mom dad unka birthday kitne dhoom dhaam se manate the...mai bas khare hokar unki party ko dekha karta tha..mera suru se hi ek sapna tha kaas koi mera bhi hota jo mere liye ye sab karta...aur itne lambe intezar ke baad bhagvan ne tumhe bhej diya mere liye...isliye tumhe khone se bhut darta hun boss...kyunki mai phir se us andhre me nhi khona chahta and he became silent...

Abhijeet pulled him in tight hug and daya burst out in tear... _Abhijeet felt pinch in his heart listening daya's crying..._ daya was expelling his all pain in his most protective shell... _Abhijeet was rubbing his back for sooth him..._

Abhijeet seperated daya and cupped his face after wiping his tear: i promise mere bhai mai phir tujhe kabhi andhre me nhi khone dunga... _daya smiled and hugged him again..._

Abhijeet in naughty tone: daya aaj teri rondu shakal dekhkar neeche ke sare guest bhag jaenge

Daya with open mouth: mai rondu hun...abhi batata hun tumhe... _Abhijeet run from there ..._ mai tumhe chhorunga nhi boss aaj...mere is pyare se shakal ko tumne rondu bola hai..

Abhijeet running down from stairs: abe jaa jaa pyari shakal...gobhi ka phool hai tu..

Daya also came down: mai gobhi ka phool tum to karela ho...neem ho neem... _all guset started laughing..._

Duo realised present scenario and look at each other with embarrasement and then they also burst in laugh...

 ** _The End_**

 ** _pls r and r_**

 ** _Agar aaplogo ko accha laga ho to plzz review dena mat bhoolna_**

 ** _bye...tc..love u all_**


End file.
